<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me by snchoerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878146">Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry'>snchoerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loona Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, Not Beta Read, Sleep, hyejoo is shy, implied heewon, yerim loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yerim is asleep so Hyejoo has a short, and warm, conversation with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loona Chronicles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this prompt somewhere but I have no idea where, so if you do, please enlighten me! Anyway, without further ado, enjoy :)</p><p>(also I haven't forgotten about my au so it'll be updated, soon)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their week had been full of practices.</p><p>In and out of their company's humble studio, their minds intoxicated with the same melody, ringing their ears like there was no tomorrow was really their daily routine. It wasn't like it was inevitable though; they were idols, this was technically part if not, the <em>core </em>of their career and they didn't mind it one bit. </p><p>(Though, Hyejoo wishes she could squeeze in at least 30 minutes of sleep before having to wake up before the sun does.)</p><p>With that being said, they had been resting their tired limbs just around the corners of their dance studio. Every member had run off on their own accord - of course, accompanied by a manager - whereas Hyejoo had decided to stay behind. </p><p>Chaewon wanted to stay as well; however, Heejin was adamant about grabbing a snack together and the former had weak knees so she agreed - albeit wobbling herself out the door. Hyejoo shot Chaewon a knowing look but the blue-haired idol shot it down quickly by snapping her head back to Heejin. </p><p>She thought about leaving the comfort of her seat to grab a meal herself but decided against it when she felt her feet ache as soon as it pressed against the hardwood floor. Hyejoo inwardly groaned, leaning back against the wall as she laid her head back, closing her eyes to rid of the exhaustion.</p><p>Hyejoo could feel the little sweat trickle down the side of her throat and touch her shoulders - she quickly wipes it away, irritated at the feeling of something warm and damp spread against her already hot skin. The company's air conditioner wasn't broken but still, the adrenaline and the excessive movement had been enough to give her a good sweat. </p><p>She hastily wipes the bridge of her nose, taking in a deep breath as finally, the air had welcomed itself in. Hyejoo opens her eyes slowly, staring mindlessly up at the ceiling with her little to no thoughts swerving in her head. </p><p>Well, that's actually a lie.</p><p>Her mind was full of thoughts. The bad and the <em>slightly </em>less bad. Hyejoo always tried to take Jiwoo's advice - push those pesky little scenarios away - but sometimes they still won against her will to think of anything else but doubtful and rather <em>silly </em>scenes in her head. </p><p>Scenes that were non-existent and had little chance of happening.</p><p>One of the many scenes her mind somehow presents is her messing up on stage. Hyejoo imagines her feet tilting the wrong away and making the awful mistake of pressing too hard, falling onto the hard stage floor with her knees slamming hard against the surface. She would imagine the gasps from the audience, the audible pity and worry they would express with no effort to hide it. Hyejoo imagined her members looking at her with concern, possibly running to her and breaking performance. </p><p>Hyejoo lets out a loud groan, shaking her head in an attempt to erase such a scene from her thoughts. She follows it with a huff but jumps slightly when she catches a figure stir in front of her. </p><p>"Ah.." She holds in a chuckle, as she sees familiar hazel strands splay across the table. Pushing herself against the wall, Hyejoo leans her chin against the palm of her hand as she gazes at the brunette laying on the table.</p><p>Judging how Yerim's eyebrows were all scrunched up, Hyejoo assumes that Yerim is most likely dealing with the uncomfortable position she was taking a nap in. Bent over the table, her head laying on her forearm - though most of her head was on the table - while the other is astray and held out. Yeri didn't seem to care though considering she was fast asleep, with little snores leaving her parted lips.</p><p>Hyejoo hummed, softly brushing her fingers across Yerim's forehead, tucking lost brown strands away from tickling her face. She let out a soft chuckle when Yerim slightly squirms at the touch, letting out a soft whine and mumbling a few incoherent words - but still, she lays asleep over their table. Hyejoo doesn't fidget away but she makes sure she keeps her touches as light as possible, not wanting to wake Yerim up.</p><p>Sleep was a gift they got little of and every chance they get is like Christmas coming early when parents decide to hand an overpriced or multiple gifts to their children. Hence why, Hyejoo makes the effort to refrain from waking Yerim up; knowing her, she probably hasn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past week anyway. Hyejoo sighs, pulling her fingers away to keep from risking Yerim's slumber. </p><p>"You could've asked to sleep on my shoulder, you know?" Hyejoo sighs, whispering. </p><p>Hyejoo's eyes instinctively scan the studio, making sure none of the members (and managers) were nowhere near them. If they were, especially Sooyoung and Jinsoul, they'd surely tease her for acting all soft with Yerim after a long day of work. Or maybe they won't do such a thing, tired from all that dancing, but Hyejoo wants to be safe from their teasing laughs. </p><p>Hyejoo brings her attention back to Yerim, and her position still didn't change. Still the same uncomfortable and rather an odd-looking position she had fallen asleep in. Hyejoo doesn't wake her up, knowing Yerim must be deep in her nap now so she doesn't shake her to change positions - instead, Hyejoo takes Yerim's hand. Slowly lifting it to intertwine their fingers together; Yerim's were limp and loose around Hyejoo's hand but the younger girl's grip was reassuringly tight yet gentle.</p><p>Yerim's hands were warm.</p><p>They were scalding hot but it didn't bother Hyejoo. After all, the air conditioner had taken away every bit of heat left within the walls of their studio. Hyejoo missed the warmth, but Yerim's hand wasn't the sticky or humid heat. It was a warmth that was soft and gentle, almost like the string of fire that crackled amidst the forest, so strong and bright yet so calming to gaze at. Like the reassuring image of the fire that fought against the cold, dark corners of the forest; fighting against the fear of the unknown and swallowing the void that lurks between the empty spots of the trees.</p><p>Hyejoo hums, "Your hands are so warm.." She mutters though it was more of an unconscious thought that escaped her lips. Hyejoo stills when Yerim stirs, her face dipping closer to the table with another onslaught of hair draping over but that's all she ever does. The younger girl lets out a weary sigh as if such a light noise would wake Yerim up.  </p><p>After a few quick minutes, Hyejoo's shoulders softened, slowly relaxing after being stiff in hopes of not breaking the <em>slightly </em>older girl's nap. She let out a soft sigh, her fingers still entangled with Yerim's, basking in the warmth that she had provided so well. </p><p>"Hm." Hyejoo sighs, her eyes taking another patrol around them. Satisfied with not a single human being around, she clutches onto Yerim's limp hand.</p><p>"Who fell asleep during practice today?" Hyejoo whispers, raising Yerim's hand as if it was her who had done it, almost like a puppet being moved around by its creative owner, "Me!" Hyejoo adds, trying her best to imitate Yerim's uncanny enthusiasm.</p><p>Hyejoo hums, "Whose favourite member is Hyejoo?" Hyejoo chuckles as she brings Yerim's hand once more, though it fell limp Hyejoo did her best to support it and make it stay up. "Me!" Hyejoo mumbles, whispering in the same tone that Yerim often does when she excitedly answers a question. </p><p>Hyejoo's eyes softened, laying her chin against the bone of her palm, staring rather longingly at Yerim's slim fingers. The soft texture of her skin brushed so adamantly against Hyejoo's and the mere touch sent her into a haze, her heart walking on clouds as she sees the way Yerim's fingers instinctively twitch and hold, though lazily, Hyejoo's hands. </p><p>Softly, Hyejoo mutters, "Who loves me?" chuckling lightly, Hyejoo presses her cheek against the comfort of her own palm with a soft and faint smile on her face. She whispers as she raises Yerim's hand with effort, "Me." Hyejoo adds. </p><p>Hyejoo gazes at Yerim's sleeping figure, entranced by her brown locks that laid messily across their table. Her eyes trailed up to her fingers, limp and lazy around her own, to which Hyejoo still found endearing. </p><p>Hyejoo sighs lowly, "I love you too, Yerim." She lets out a soft chuckle, one that was barely a noise against the deafening sound of the dance studio's silence.</p><p>That is until Hyejoo sees Yerim's shoulder trembling rather profusely. The former raised an eyebrow, about to ask if she was awake, only for a snort and a laugh to escape the girl she assumed was <em>sleeping </em>to confirm her suspicions. </p><p>Hyejoo is quick to pull away from Yerim's hand, eyes wide either from embarrassment or frustration - she isn't quite sure - and ears burning red with heat that was nowhere near as gentle as Yerim's warmth. She clears her throat, but the obvious confusion and panic in her tone ruin her plan to act as if nothing happened, "We-We're you awake?!" </p><p>Her question was answered with Yerim throwing her head up, exposing the red that dusted her cheeks along with the tears that brimmed at the corner of her eyes. The latter let out an array of laughter, her arms clutching her stomach as she tried to mutter out coherent words - which did nothing consider all that left her lips were but a blubber of giggles. Yerim wiped away her tears, a wide smile plastered across <br/>her face and she nodded</p><p>"I was awake this whole time!" Yerim cackled.</p><p>Hyejoo burned with embarrassment, her cheeks deepening into a darker shade of red, "What- Why di-didn't you say anything then?!" She almost screamed, exasperated beyond belief that she just spent the past few minutes trying to make sure she hadn't interrupted Yerim's slumber.</p><p>(She tries to ignore what she had just done a few seconds ago.)</p><p>Yerim threw her head back, laughing once more as if to tease Hyejoo for being caught on her silly endeavour of acting out a silly scene with Yerim - to which she now <em>deeply </em>regrets. Hyejoo groans, running her fingers down her face, "God, you're so annoying!" She muffles out, avoiding any hands that Yerim decides to grab her with.</p><p>"O-Ok, I'll stop now." Yerim lets out breaths, clearly trying to recover from her array of laughter. And while Hyejoo does enjoy hearing Yerim's joy, she at least wants to avoid hearing it at expense of <em>her </em>dignity. Hyejoo huffs, crossing her arms, "I promise, I promise."</p><p>Hyejoo doesn't offer a glance.</p><p>Yerim sniffles, "Please? I wanna hold your hand again!" Yerim beams, an obvious pout making it known to Hyejoo as she extends her lone hand for the raven-haired to take it. </p><p>If it was anyone else, Hyejoo would be able to push them away and make it known she was angry, or at the very least, annoyed, but this is <em>Yerim</em>. And Yerim, although not knowing it, had wormed herself into Hyejoo's heart with little to no effort but with a smile and her oh so infectious joy. </p><p>Hyejoo was, undeniably, soft for her. A reserved soft spot only entitled to Yerim and yet she's clueless as to the amount of impact she truly has on Hyejoo - not that Hyejoo would <em>ever </em>tell her anyway. </p><p>Reluctantly, Hyejoo slides her hand over, lightly hovering over Yerim's in hesitant demeanour. The latter giggles and takes the initiative to wrap their fingers together, entangling in a way that was tight and warm. A way that Yerim made sure Hyejoo wouldn't wriggle out of her grip, well, Hyejoo didn't want to do so anyway. Hyejoo kept her mouth shut as she felt Yerim's gaze still glued to her but, knowing that Yerim wouldn't let this up, Hyejoo feigns defeat.</p><p>"You could've told me you were awake," Hyejoo muttered, still avoiding the older girl's curious gaze. She lets out a soft huff, "I wasted my effort to not wake up, you know - trying my best to tiptoe around you and all." She adds.</p><p>Yerim lets out a giggle and Hyejoo instinctively looks at her, as if wanting to engrave the very image of Yerim laughing into the very core of her mind. "I know, I know, but you looked like you were enjoying the silence. I didn't wanna ruin that for you!"</p><p>Hyejoo scoffs, but there was no malice in it, "You just did." </p><p>"Hey! I apologized!" Yerim smiles at her, one that was so effortlessly warm it made Hyejoo's knees all weak. Turning her bones into limp jelly every time she caught wind of Yerim's adoring features. "Besides, that was <em>adorable</em>!"</p><p>Hyejoo pouts, finally turning her face to Yerim though her stare was pointed down as she tapped rather roughly at her phone. </p><p>Yerim's fingers squeeze around Hyejoo's hand as if it was a way to reassure of her sincerity. Well, it's not like Yerim <em>had </em>to do that. Hyejoo knows Yerim as a ball of energy, but she was also the embodiment of all things pure and kind. Always so giving to others around her; it was a trait Hyejoo had slightly envied her for. </p><p>"I like spending time with you Hyejoo," Yerim whispered, her voice uncharacteristically soft and supple. It was brimming with affection, with gentle and fragile affection, it was hot to the touch. But Hyejoo wanted to stay in the said touch for as long as she can. </p><p>Hyejoo smiles softly and she looks up, meeting Yerim's gaze. The latter was flustered, her cheeks dusting red and her eyes shyly averted away from Hyejoo's. </p><p>"Me too, Yerim." Is all Hyejoo says.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence that draped across their studio. Coating every corner and crevice with its ample solitude, drowning at the passing cars and the noisy conversations that happen to cross their building just outside. It was so tension-free it made Hyejoo's eyelids feel heavy against her as if an anvil weighing down on her energy bit by bit. </p><p>She lets her gaze linger on Yerim's fingers. Protected and wrapped under Hyejoo's hands, blanketed by the warmth of her own, but Yerim didn't seem to mind at all. Their fingers lay lazily tucked beside each other, skin brushing against skin through sudden muscle twitches or reflex. </p><p>Hyejoo smiled softly when Yerim moves her hand closer to Hyejoo's. Hyejoo enjoyed this solitude. </p><p>"Hey, Joo?"</p><p>Hyejoo snaps her eyes up, meeting Yerim's gaze, "Hm?"</p><p>Yerim smiles, one that was far from endearing and instead, teasing, "Who loves me?"</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>